Airplanes
"Airplanes" by B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams is featured on Just Dance 3 Target Edition (NTSC), Just Dance 3'' for the Xbox 360 (PAL), Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of ''and ''The Hip Hop Dance Experience. Dancer 'Just Dance 3' The coach, a man, has a lime, green and yellow-green cap, a blue vest, a green T-shirt with dark green and white designs, a dark green wrist on his left wrist, he also has a yellow-green glove, dark green pants, white and teal shoes, and unusually, green and blue bubbles release from him. When he turns to the right, you can slightly see that the dancer has dark green hair. '''Remake' He has been completely redone for the remake. He has a green and orange cap, a black and blue vest, presumably green shirt, a black wristband at the same wrist, black pants with blue pocket borders, and the shoes' color is not yet identified. Background Just Dance A dark teal, cold concrete room; the wall has pumping volume vertical lines, and there are many green bubbles around the dancer. The Hip Hop Dance Experience A shady dead end with many building with graffiti; one of them projects the music video of the song. Sometimes, it becomes hot pink and there are some purple animated radios, and the floor gets teal green and purple animations. Gold Move There is''' only '''One 'Gold Move '''in this routine. '''Only Gold Move: '''Cross both of your arms. (It is the last move of the routine.) Airplanes Gold Move 1.png|Only Gold Move Appearances in Mashups ''Airplanes ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Mas Que Nada Captions Airplanes ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Respect * Yo Trivia *The song has two different parts, Part 1 and Part 2; the game uses Part 1. *Even though the difficulty and effort are both 1, the routine involves a lot of moving. *On ''Just Dance 3, the song is credited to only be by B.o.B and not featuring Hayley Williams. This was fixed in Greatest Hits/''Best Of. *''S**t and hell are censored. **However, hell ''can still be briefly heard. *On the song list of ''Just Dance 3, on the Wii and PlayStation versions where the list is not alphabetical, it's in between Tightrope and Beautiful Liar. * The dancer is similar to P2 of She Looks So Perfect. * This is the first song by B.o.B in the series; it is followed by Price Tag. * Some pictograms slide faster than others. * In his Mashup appearances, he always appears with the green bubbles around him. * There are many unused Gold Moves, as you can see in Just Dance Now files. * The remake initially showed a lime green cap and lime green glove (like in the original version), but it was changed later. * Even though the dancer is male, he only lip-syncs Hayley Williams's part. * The dancer may potentially be Mehdi Kerkouche as the dancer shares facial similarities with his other performances. * The caption "Yo" is the shortest caption in the entire franchise. Gallery Airplanessqa.png|Just Dance 3 version airplanes jdnow.jpg|Airplanes HD Remake airplanes_cover@2x.jpg Airplanespicto.png|Pictograms airplanesbgm.png|Beta gold moves Airplanes - Bubble.png Airplanes1.png airplanes_cover@2x (update).jpg|JDNOW Cover Videos File:B.o.B - Airplanes ft. Hayley Williams of Paramore -OFFICIAL VIDEO- File:Airplanes_(Just_Dance_Greatest_Hits)_*5 File:The Hip Hop Dance Experience - Airplanes - Go Hard Difficulty Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Beta Elements Category:Rap Elements Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in The Hip Hop Dance Experience Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs That Hold Records